In recent years, display devices have been widely used which are thin, lightweight, and low in electric power consumption, and are typified by liquid crystal display devices. Such display devices are particularly provided to, for example, electronic apparatuses such as a mobile phone, a smart phone, and a laptop personal computer. Further, electronic paper, which is a thinner display device, is expected to be rapidly developed and widespread in the future. Under such circumstances, a reduction in electric power consumption in various kinds of display devices is a common object at present.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for driving a display device in which method low electric power consumption is realized by providing a pause period (i) which is a non-scanning period longer than a scanning period during which a screen is scanned once and (ii) during which no scanning signal lines are scanned.
Meanwhile, in more cases, the electronic apparatus is provided with a touch panel serving as a detecting device which detects an input operation carried out by a user. In particular, the electronic device which is a tablet information terminal device is more likely to be provided with such a touch panel.